Ravens of Black
by His-Lady-Outlaw
Summary: Steel and Shadows are birds of a Feather. Thane and the recently resurrected Teela are on their way to the holy city to raise an army. But when three elite trained warriors appear like shadows in the night, demanding to speak to the goddess what's a Crusader to do?


**Greeting all!  
Soooo this will most likely be a two-part!**

 **So please, read and review!  
Seriously, other wise I don't know if its good...or crap?**

 **This piece is mostly about the open spaces left out by the films, like the original lich king, or what happened to him?  
As well as the matters of the other gods, since we have only ever seen Ana-sett?**

 **so...here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **-Ravens of Black**

 _"I am the sword of the Ophis Judge,  
Steel is my body,  
And Fire, my blood"_

* * *

Hell had broken loose if one were to put it lightly. _ **  
**_

If one were to speak plainly, as so few do in current time, in the haunted fear of the shadows lurking in the doorway and whispers between the gaps in the floor boards.  
Four little adventure, novices at the best, a group of amateurs leaping into the deep end of the pool.  
Fools that have traded a hunk of scrap metal, a despicable excuses for Dalfen workmanship,  
For one of the most dangerous artifacts of the known world.

Few remembered the last lich king, not even one of his slayers, though the years had not been kind when it came to memory?  
Few remained when it came the self-acclaimed "King of Hades"  
Only that the incisively paranoid fool had stunk like burnt hair and the decay of a week old corpse that only the worms could appreciate.  
That, and he had had a tortured habit to tacky, over exaggerated speeches and wince worthy gestures,  
With far too many middle distance stare's….  
The type that could drive one to smash their head against a stone wall in a desperate attempt to end it before their sanity started dripping out of their ears.

Much like a Diva with a vendetta against regular bathing?

But how time did fly?  
It had barely been two centuries since the "conqueror of the gods", "raiser of the Seven Hells"  
Blar, blar, blar!  
All the same once your remove the his head from his shoulders, and then drop kick it off a mountain side.

And already, some other wanna-be-immortal, was clambering over hands and feet to claim the title.  
Nothing original ever happened any more?  
Just another necromancer,  
(with what seemed to be kidney failure given the color of the sclera in his eyes?)  
Prancing about, preaching forth a new age and all that shit?

It was truly a mess?  
One that, this time, would have to be cleaned up by someone else.

And so.  
That it would come, that Three dark figures, more shadow than man.  
Would slip, down the alley with less noise than the final beat of a wary heart.  
The kiss of night fell around them them like a fog,  
these dark strangers, for a dark purpose…

Not an eye turned to watch them, the drunken filth that gambled with dice and sticks,  
Or the stench of the whore cooing from the corner,  
Not the prick of an ear, at the strangers passing.

All but the faint trace of a woodsmoke and thyme that tailed them like a mist of the swept over the earth as a silver inlaid cloak, was left as ghostly reminder they had been there at all.

They moved swiftly, the fog brushed aside in the wake of their steps, the dyed wool as black as sin, seemed to melt into the earth, but for the eerie glint of silver at their throats, the cloaks hoods that draped like a, like a hangman for a crippled tree.  
Faces shrouded in shadow they descended down the moon felled ally.

"We are near, my lord" one of them asked, her voice slipped from her delicate lips like silk over steel, though it shattered the silence with the swirly crack of a whip.  
Beside her, her master and lord glanced in her direction, though his steps did not falter.  
"We are near my friend" his voice was smooth, and carried the faintest of smiles in its wake.  
"her light is clearer now, i feel it on my skin" from within the cloak folds rose his arm, "there, in the inn, the last priestess and vessel of Ana-sett awaits"  
The master slowed to a stop, his companions to either of his side halted immediately.  
The master turned to face them, beneath the wool and shadow a smile lit his lips.  
"Shall we surprise her then?" 

* * *

Thane sighed as he entered the small room he and Teela had rented,  
It was cramped but surprisingly cozy. The patch work quilts and single oil lamp were all they needed, and was a blessed upgrade from the forest floor and meagre meals of dried meat and stale bread.  
Propping open the door with his knee and elbow, the warrior shuffled into the room with an awkward attempt at grace.

A platter of ale and hot broth balanced skillfully in the other hand, he made his way over to the little red head perched on the bed. Her mossy agate eyes were closed, her delicate hands clasping the pendant of her goddess.  
She was pale, her marble skin having grown three shades colder since her reawakening as the vessel of the goddess of Ana-sett.  
And their holy express via Ana-sett's heavenly magic had left her drained. Their constant travel north was nothing in terms of relaxing. Thane insisted they stop to let her fully recover, but the priestess would have none of it.

"I've bought your dinner." He spoke lightly, feeling a small pang of guilt at interrupting her prayers.  
But when her mossy eyes gently opened, the smile that graced her lips could turn any nonbeliever.

Returning it, he leaned down and gently laid the platter on her lap.  
Her smile widened. It never cease to amaze him how she could retain such a ladylike presence despite a growling gut that sounded ready to eat platter and wooden cup.  
As she dug into the well awaited meal, Thane leaned back into one of the small chairs fitted into the cramped room.  
"I think our best bet is to head through the mountain pass then to the city of Shanar to the northwest. By early next week the rain will have washed away most of the rain and travel should be safe."  
He may have given up on directly trying to persuade the priestess to rest but was still willing to take any opportunity to let her regain her strength.

"Actually," Teela, added with a mouthful of broth washed down with some mead, i heard from the inkeeper thats theres a caravan leaving for Neastris two days from now, from there we could cut a clean path to the holy city"  
Thanes brows came together "but a detour to Neastris will take to much time, the mountain pass is faster"  
Teela cocked an eyebrow at him, "no if we have to wait a week to take it, and travel by cart will have the time"  
She fixed him with the look she knew he couldn't refuse.

He held it for a moment, then sighed, she was right, and he couldn't argue his route further without bringing up her health.

"Fine, we join the cart, I'm sure they will accepted a healer and guard with little effort"  
With the matter settled he sank back into his chair.  
It had been nearly a week since they had departed from the rest of their team, he couldn't help wonder how Marek and Dagen were fairing. 

With a huff he turned to look out the small plain window that was the sole source of naturally light their room was provided with.  
The night was dark outside, the moon was waning, but the onslaught of wispy dark clouds did their best to choke out its luminous light.

And it was then that he saw them, they could have been mistaken for spectres, their dark cloaks melting into the shadows and mist,  
But the dark aura that tumbled like the eerie smoke from the ghostly frames ran a down the back of Thane's spine like frozen water, goose flesh erupting in its wake and the growl of a wolf snarled in his gut.

Teela was saying something, but he couldn't hear her, nor could be tear his eyes from the three shadows that crept,nearer and nearer to the inn.

"Thane?" Teela asked, a note of worry in her voice, at his sudden mesmerization with the shadowy alley outside.  
"Stay here" the harshness in his voice surprised her as he suddenly stood, causing the priestess to jump a little in shock,  
"Thane whats happening" Teela demanded, as her crusader gathered his sword, and tightened his armour.  
"I need to check something," he replied simply, but could not hide the tone of urgency in his voice "wait for me here"  
And with that he clambered out of the room and at a march, crossed the landing and descended the stairs.  
They creaked beneath the warriors weight, the tap room was empty, even the counter was still. The innkeeper had already gone to bed. 

Not that a man with a purpose like his would wait to check, already he had turned to the front door.  
It swung open easily, and the bite of the winter night air snapped at his unprotected head, snaking between the plates of armour and every crevice it could find.

A single touch burned low outside the door,  
Thane took a few uneasy steps forward, wary of a sudden attack.  
His armoured hand gripping tightly to his drawn sword, the familiar feel of the hilt was a strange sense of safety and protection.  
Ever so slowly, the night became clear around him, his sensitive eyes adjusting to the ghostly light of the moon, and ears to the whispers only the wind could carry.

It was as if a veil had been torn away, so suddenly the three strangers were only meters before him, as if they had grown out of the shadows and mist that lingered over the earth.  
Wrapped In sweeping cloths, as dark as a starless night, obscured in sin and shadow.  
Furs of white and speckled grey lined the deep hoods, only the whispering glint of the silver cloak pins, inlaid with starbright sapphires and onyx.  
Stopped them from sinking into the inky gloom altogether.  
The mist seemed to cascade of them, slipping from every crease and fold.  
Cast so deep into the reaches of night not even the whites of their eyes could been seen.

"Remove your hoods!" the Crusader ordered, standing his steel into the earth in full view of the unwelcome newcomers, "State your name, and your business"

The very night stilled, not owl called or wind breathed a sigh of destroyed,  
Minutes could have passed, hours, days.  
His words gathering dust, and aging to dust in the few seconds that passed  
Still with the the grace not entirely possible, the figure in the center of the three, stepped forward.  
Though nor he or his companions removed their hood, he alone spoke, with a voice that could shatter a mountain.

"Though of how little importance it is" the leader began "the name i was given is Tristan"  
His voice was well mannered, it carried the crisp note of a leadership and well tuned charisma.  
"And my business is my own, that is only for the ears of the goddess"

The grip Thane had on his sword tightened,  
The dark aura like mist that wrapped around him and his companions.  
And now his interest he had in Teela and the goddess.

"No goddess is here, only two weary travellers, the nearest temple is back the way you came"

An amused chuckle broke apart the solemn mood, "your diligence is honourable, Thane of Gariban" a string of dark humour played under coyness in which he spoke  
"Thought I seek the lady of light, not the common house of pray, the goddess, in room that you guard,"

"I will not let you near her!" the crusader snarled, his bluff called, he fell back on what he was best at.  
A singing ring stung the winterly night as the crusader drew his sword.

"Then i am afraid," the Tristan sighed "that we are at an impasse?"  
With the slightest of motions his two companions stepped forward.  
"Rigle īlva raqiros, jāhor ao issa ravens" he spoke lightly in a strange throaty tongue Thane could not hope to understand,  
But the Tristans companions stiffened, at its commands.  
"kessa, āeksio" they replied in turn.

And as if it were settled as simples as that, the man Tristan set off towards the inn.  
His steps light and sure over the sloshy earth.

"I'll warn you again you can not pass!" Thane yelled to the man.  
But Tristan did not pause, or even register the threat he received, as he stepped upon a narrow path to the left of the holy guard.  
Thane bared his teeth, "so be it!" he snarled.  
Heaving the the heavy broadsword onto his shoulder,  
Still the man refused to even look at him, as if he were a ghost, no longer welcome in his reality.

The honed muscles beneath the layers of armor and fur bunched and with a roar, Thane swung the sword at Tristans head…  
And in that moment, Tristans head turned slightly, and the fiery torch light caught a small part of his face,  
illuminating a pair of impossible frost blue eyes. they flicking in Thanes direction with an almost amused light, coiling like a river rushing beneath ice.

The tail of a whip coiled round Thane's throat, his eyes had a moment to widen, armored hands flying to his neck.  
Before the woman yanked powerfully on her end and dragged the warrior backwards with a gag.  
His sword, Blazeguard, tumbled from his grip as he clawed at the thick leather ensnaring his throat. With a guttering hack, Thane dropped to a knee, gasped for breath.

"Dont think your the only one with a vow to protect a master at all costs" the female companion challenged, giving the whip a little yank.

"Take care Lyanna" Tristan ordered Thanes assailant, pausing at the inn doors "he is not be harmed,"  
There was a splinter of angry in his tone, enough to drive the edge of his words.  
The hooded woman inclined her head respectively, and with a flick the coil of leather and steel retreated from the crusaders neck.

The groaning creak of door hinges sounded Tristan's entrance into the inn,  
Thane cursed, a procession of gods erupting near silently from his lips, his sense rearranged themselves, and he became aware how close the other two assassins were.

They circled him like coyotes upon their kill, the futile prey and the predator ready to play with his catch,  
The male had drawn a dueling sword, long and slender for a elegant curve, swirling pattern climb its flat edge like a ivy does stone.  
Elven, no doubt he could wield it like one.  
The female stalked behind him, the steel barbed whip slithering like a black serpent (thats for you Shoshanna =D) through the undergrowth, the shine of its woven leather could have easily betray the eye for that of a Centric black Cobra.  
"We promise your crusader you will not be badly harmed in this battle" she cooed,

"What does the promise off assassins mean to me!" he reply, turning slightly trying to keep both attacks in sight. He had to deal with them quickly, the more time he spent trading blows with the servants, the closer their master got to Teela.

"we are no Assassin's my friend,"

It was the female, Lyanna, speaking again.

Her companion remaining unnerving silent. "though we do more than your vow to protect the priestess" 

Thane bared his teeth at the shallow taunt, he had encountered such a gutless technique before, but still the taunt cut deep.  
"dont speak to me of honour, i will not have my loyalty questioned!"

Thane straighten, his armour clinking as he gripped and regripped his sword.

"I'm not questioning your honour, Crusader" he could practically feel her smirk "I'm simply denying its existence?"  
With a roar the broad sword arced out with a savage slash.  
A tempting laugh played over her lips like silver bells, as her body arched backwards in a perfect handspring.  
The flat of a blade struck the back of his knees, with a bark of anger burst from Thanes lips,

But as he turned to slash at the Man.  
Lyanna darted forward, the sting of her whips steel tails slicing shallow cuts in his biceps.  
He swung again, and again, trying to drive them back.  
Though he managed to pair the steel of the male, the women's braided leather thrashed his skin raw,  
The lashes were shallow, drawing at most, a few beads of bloods.  
But the constant bombardment was enough to keep him were they wanted him, away from Teela and away from their master.

Thane growled dangerously, as his assailants backed off, allowing him a respite.  
The warrior arms ached, the sting if the welting cuts were beginning to burn. 

In that moment he knew he couldn't take them by force, they were to well trained and had numbers and strategy on their side.  
So he did the only other thing he could think off.

He darted for the doors, his hand reaching out with strain, his muscles screamed at him in response.

He was closer than he had thought, and his sudden change in direction caught the assassins of guard.  
And the shout of alarm followed, but he close,  
Within an arm's reach, when a sudden whistling of steel blared a warning in his ears.  
And in an instance he dove away, the mud splattering his face and drenching his hair.  
A heavy thwack, sounded above him as the dagger drove home into the wooden door.

"ōregon lēkia!" that woman snarled at her companion, "the master ordered him unharmed, do not forget yourself Kane!"

With a grunt, Thane dragged himself to his feet, muddy sweat dripping from his nose.  
Panting he quickly retreated from the door as the male assassin,  
Kane she had called him?  
Took a position in front of the heavy set doors, yanking the pointed blade from the oaken craft, returning it swiftly to his belt.

Kane was different from Lyanna.

He could feel the man watching him with a still curiosity,  
"Forgive me sister" he spoke for the first time, and Thane was shocked at how familiar the man sounded, his voice was deep smooth, like a person he had known once.  
His sudden interest must have shone on his face, cause the man chuckled.  
And Thane defensively gripped his sword that little harder.

"Careful now", Cooed the woman, she slipped my shadow into view.

"We don't want get get blood all over that pretty new white cloak of yours"

Silently Lyanna joined her companion in front of the inn doors.  
With a flick she brandished her whip, its tail flashing like sliver in the moonlight.

"Shall we continue then, the master and the goddess still have much to speak off?"

* * *

 **On to chapter 2!**

 **Please tell me of all the holes and issues.**  
 **i will add to more to the fight later**

 **review!**


End file.
